


Sotto Voce

by NoChaser



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoChaser/pseuds/NoChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Brian's POV, set during the Ethan arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> I have no affiliation with QaF or any of its principals. This is all for entertainment.

[ ](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/ronistone/media/SottoVoce_zps96y0qoaz.jpg.html)

 

Sometimes I wake and the room seems brighter, warmer than it ought. There's a sheen of perspiration on my inner brow – the one I don't cock in snarky commentary – a lustful dissonance to my breathing.

My dream.

It urges in intimate whispers. _Stay_ , it prods me to say. _Lock the door. You're all I need, all I want_.

But fear whispers, too. In more familiar tones, colder phrases. _Your choice where you want to be_... _No locks_... _You're the only one you need_...

Some days I wake and the room seems more shadowed, colder than it ought.


End file.
